the Glass Forest
by blonde-de-nuit
Summary: Fifield and Millburn find a little comfort in each other. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


The hallways seemed endless and it felt like they were walking for hours on end.  
"Fuck this piece of shit situation, I think we're lost for good." swore Fifield for the thousand time.  
"Calm down, mate, we'll rest for a few hours and then..." Millburn opened his backpack and pulling out a dark blue blanket and leaned against the cave's stone wall.

"And then what? I don't wanna rot in this god-forsaken place found by fuck knows what bloody creature decides to pass by." The redhead spat with hatred that even he didn't completely understand. It was his choice to come on this ship together with the crew so he imagined how much he risked by coming here. He drew out his own blanket and sat close to the other man who he was just beginning to know better. Millburn was a sociable guy and from the start he tried to become friends with him.

It was Fifield who refused at first, thinking that he will just get this mission over with and get his money and get back to his old life; no need to get friends and get into unnecessary conversations. He realized his choice of action was flawed, for the man next to him wasn't only a good scientist whom he could talk to for hours on end, but he was also very pleasant company.

"Just have faith, man. We'll get out of here as if nothing ever happened. Don't think about possible scenarios which will probably never happen,"  
Millburn mumbled searching for something in his backpack. "Guess what I brought from the ship!" Fifield watched as the other got out a bottle of what looked like whisky.

"Why would you bring alcohol with us in a bloody expedition?" The redhead asked incredulously.

"Well...you never know, you know?" Millburn grinned, opening the bottle and taking a mouthful of the honey-coloured liquid.  
Fifield raised his eyebrow at his partener's odd choice of beverage, but when his turn came, he swallowed it, feeling the substance make its way down his throat. It was so good and he was already beginning to feel the pleasing burn spreading through his body and resting in his knees, making the contrast with the coolnes of the cave they were in so much more notable.

Passing the already half-empty bottle to the biologist, he watched fascinated the movements the brunet's throat made as he took the slugs, and the way his lips looked all red and wet, just begging to be wondered how those lips looked like wrapped around- God, what the fuck was he thinking about? He only knew this man for some days, and a bit of booze was making his imagination draw in ink the most dirty of the fantasies.

It was rather pathetic, but he could feel himself getting hard as he imagined the other breathless and pressed up against the wall. Fifield knew what the problem was: he didn't get laid in more than 3 years (counting his coma-like sleep), and all this waiting was taking a toll on him. After the bottle was emptied, Fifield looked into the other's eyes and found them half-lidded and slightly red . They looked at each other in silence only for a few seconds, but the tension was palpable.

"Won't you kiss-" Millburn didn't even finish the sentence as the redhead's mouth was automatically meeting his in an unspoken intimacy. The little sounds that Millburn made in the back of his throat drove Fifield crazy as he licked the inside of the other's mouth. Millburn raked his hand over Fifield's head, passing over tatoos and stopping to wrap around his neck.

Not even the protective suit stood in Fifield's way, and in a swift move, he unzipped it off of his partener. Millburn's body was hot to the touch and he was aching so bad to feel it beneath him. He undressed himself quickly, passes a hand along the brunet's chest just to see him shiver in anticipation and bites his lip. He dives down one more time to kiss those deliciously sweet lips and strokes the brunette's dick in long, ample moves, paying close attention to all the gasps Millburn makes as he undoes him stroke by stroke. He prepares him as best as he can, and by the time he finishes, the other is all molten gold in his arms, moaning his name and begging to be taken right there on the floor.  
Fifield pushes himself inside tight heat inch by inch, slowly as not to hurt him. He's being so careful that Millburn has to tell him to go faster, he won't break.

He then takes the liberty to loose himself in the feeling of Millburn's body that fits so nicely under him, making him forget about all the wrongs in his life. The brunet lets his hands roam all over Fifield's perfect body, pulling him closer and shuts his eyes tightly for the moment as the other fucks him so hard and good. When Fifield is about to come, he gives a powerfull thrust and feels Millburn arching up and coming on both of their chests with a gasp. The geologist collapsed next to the brunette and breathed deeply, closing his eyes and just feeling the aftermath.  
"That was...just..-" Fifield takes a hold of his face and kisses him sweetly before beginning to dress himself.

"What's with you and not letting me finish my sentences?" Millburn inquires with a laugh and Fiefield responds with a knowing smile over his shoulder.


End file.
